Soul Calibur: OH NO!
by corporalredhound
Summary: During a rainy day, I never thought the chance would come when fired SC characters showed up on my house while playing Soul Calibur on PS3. Rated T for swearing, OOCness, dark humor and some femslash. Please R&R and thanks.


Soul Calibur: Oh No…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Calibur. Namco owns it, though I wish I did and SCV wouldn't be a disappointment**

**First chaps is through my viewpoint. The later ones are in normal coming up.**

**This is my fic regarding the remaining characters who didn't make the roster in SCV…sad isn't it? I could do Taki next if I play my idea cards right. So this is just part 1 for now. Enjoy!**

Chapter One: What Are We Here For? Part 1

It's raining time in the day. There in my room I sat playing Soul Calibur on my bro's PS3. Suddenly a knock got on my door. I paused during my match and turned off the tv. Who could the fuck could that be on a rainy evening. It's certainly not those crazy postman looking for spare change…

Knock knock

"I'm coming. Hold on…" I readied my jacket on me and hurried to the door.

Knock knock

I then opened the door. My face got lock jawed to the floor. A few familiar people who I know are from…Soul Calibur!

there were four women and one guy…sporting whatever green do-rag and I know him as Yun-Sung, a comical joke of Hwang from the series.

And yep, they're in need of umbrellas. They're all drenched wet in the outside. Man, it's awfully raining out there! Are they pneumonia fans or something?

"Hehehe, you seem to know who we are…" Sophitia said.

"Oh no…" I facepalmed.

_"Something tells me the idiots at Namco fired you from being on SCV…shits me!"_ I said in thought.

"Don't tell me, you're out of a job." I said with a sighs.

Ummm…well…it's a long story…" Talim said. She then hugs Sophitia.

"Mommy they were mean to me!" The former wind priestess said. She yelped with a whimper.

"Hey mister, can you let us stay here pretty please?" Said a stale Seong Mina who was suffering from the onslaught of rain. She then tried to overtake me with her so-called smile. I sighed on her proposal. She's on her 20's now and is also a kid of Sophie's! Gimme a break!

_"Someone please shoot me now…"_ I thought from the horror.

"Now, now Seong dear. It's not polite to asked a stranger we don't know yet. Unless it's mommy's friend." Sophitia said sternly.

Seong Mina gave pause with her eyes up and in ponder. "Yes mommy. I'm sorry…"

Sophitia then smiled on Mina. And turned her attention to Talim as she brushed her raven hair.

"There, there Tally dear." The blonde said, as she gave her a Kit-Kat chocolate. Moments later, Talim jumped in joy like a flower blooming. Crap, is that possible?

"Wow, now Talim's new mom is Sophie as well?" I thought as I wanted to grab a Twinkie to eat.

"Mommy, can we tell the man where we can sleep? It's cold now…and…daddy's not here and he won't give me a jacket." Talim whimpered with a few tears.

_"You gotta be shitting me! These four here are not in SCV? Character omissions be damned!"_ I started to think in rage.

I was now envisioning lining up the Namco staff to be all excuted by a cruel firing squad for this deformity of a game.

Yun-Seong then eyed on around my house. I was getting suspicious of his intent on what I have as I readied one of my cousin's crutches awaiting to land on his face.

"Hey mom, can we buy that off from him?" Yun-sung said referring to one of my anime posters.

Sophitia then smacked his hand. "Yun-Sung, stop it. This is not your house!" The blonde snapped

"Yes, mom. Ok…" Yun-Sung then went back with a sad puppy face and sucked his thumb repeatedly.

"Shit, both Seong-Mina and Yun-Sung are reverted to kids. And Sophie…oh no…" I just wanted to crap my pants now.

I still don't know what the fuck is going on now. But certainly for sure I'll get to the bottom of this…and with a few Twinkies and some manga to fill out the boredom.

The former Greek warrior turned to my attention. "Please, help us. We're out of a job. Homeless…" Sophitia grabbed and held her hands on my arms. Geez, does she like me now…? If that's the case, then it's awesome!

"I'm homeless now, along with these three who are not themselves reeling being fired. Even Rothion filed for divorce and took my children…and my opportunity for Playboy is gone as well…" She said, and tears streamed from her eyes. I couldn't help but feel sorry. And what I feel now is her pretty face digging into my chest like I'm sort of a human tissue sheet.

"And…and my sister, Cassandra's a full time prostitute now…oh my goodness, no…no…" Sophitia continued crying. Damn, I gotta get this girl LOTS of Kleenex now. She's going tsunami all over my shirt.

_And now I gotta get napkins quickly, before Sophie brings me to doom with her pneumonia. Yikes!_

"Can we have the posters?" Said Sophie's "adopted Korean kids" of Seong and Yunsung. Meanwhile Talim was pondering what to do alongside her mom.

Me and Sophitia turned serious on them. "NO!"

"Ok…" Both said in a childish manner.

Sophie then turned back to crying boulevard sobbing against my shirt.

Then I looked up towards the outside, raised up a fist, and angry outside towards the bastards who did this…Namco…my hatred has begun to take route on a fury like I wanna bust a cap shot on their asses. That's right! I then grinned.

I yelled out. "Damn you, Namco. Damn you all to hell you sons of bitches!"

Meanwhile, I saw those two troublemakers that are Sophie's "kids" playing around the garden hose.

"Um…ok then. I'll help you out somehow, Sophitia…I'll try…" I said with optimism.

She then smiled towards me and pressed her hug on me. "Oh thank you…" I couldn't help but smile towards this beauty as well. Wait, this isn't a soap opera right?

"Ok mister can we get posters now? Seong Mina said while Yunsung expressed a smile.

"I said no! What part of no you two don't understand?" I snapped.

"Ok…" The two replied and then both sat down and sucked their respected thumbs.

I sighed this isn't going easy for these four to recover from being fired. And yeah, I think Sophitia would look more attractive for Playboy…*drools and Cassandra's a whore now? WTF?

Suddenly Taki shows up as well, shivering in the cold rain, smiling at me.

"Hi…would you be kind enough t-" I cut her off with my hand pointing to her face.

"I get it, you want to come in as well." I sighed.

I facepalmed once more of the dozens of problems I'm gonna face with these poor souls Namco had thrown out.

To Be Continued…


End file.
